


Four Proposals

by orphan_account



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-10
Updated: 2012-06-10
Packaged: 2017-11-08 02:53:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/438343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three times Blaine tried to propose (and failed), and the one time that he finally did.  Loosely based off an episode of Friends in which one the characters continuously screws up their proposals by accident.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Four Proposals

**1.**

  


Blaine loves sports. All kinds of sports. He can hardly ever convince Kurt to go to any games with him, though. He usually ends up going with Finn or his brother, or just sitting on the couch watching it with Kurt curled into his side and trying his hardest to get Blaine’s focus off the game and back on him with light kisses to his neck and gentle bites on his shoulder. Eventually, though, Blaine wears him down and gets Kurt to agree to go to a baseball game with him. Even though Kurt spends most of the ride there complaining and the rest of the time trying to understand what little Blaine is trying to tell him about the sport, Blaine is still thrilled to have gotten him to go, because Blaine has a plan. A fool proof plan. He’s going to propose to Kurt tonight. 

  


Part way through the game the announcer starts talking, “Ladies and gentlemen, it seems we have a man out in the stadium that just can’t wait to say something…” Blaine’s stomach twists with nerves as all eyes move to the screens. In huge, white letters five words appear, ‘Paula, will you marry me?’ And then it switches to the couple, a dark haired man on one knee in front of a teary eyed woman who’s nodding enthusiastically and throwing her arms around his neck to pull him into a kiss. The stadium erupts into applause for the newly engaged couple. 

  


“That’s sweet,” Blaine murmurs, leaning over to Kurt and looking at him, grinning at the knowledge that that will be them in just a little while. To his surprise, though, Kurt is scowling at the screen. 

  


“That’s tacky,” Kurt mutters. “And completely unfair to the proposee. I mean, imagine if you just weren’t sure? Or just didn’t want to say yes right away? It would be so embarrassing, on both parts. A proposal like that is just pressuring her into saying yes to avoid public embarrassment.” Kurt huffs at the end of his rant, looking over at Blaine as if waiting for his agreement. Blaine’s grin falters and he clears his throat. 

  


“Um, I-I’ll be right back..” he says quickly, standing up. “Bathroom…”

  


Kurt frowns as Blaine walks away from him, a little confused and worried that he offended him. 

  


Blaine makes his way through the throngs of people after asking them to cancel his proposal. He sighs and leans against a wall, taking the small black ring box out of his pocket and turning it over in his hand.  _I guess tonight just wasn’t the right time…_  he thinks to himself, unable to get rid of the frown seemingly engraved on his face. _Next time… Definitely…_

  


**2**. 

  


“Oh my God, Blaine, this is amazing,” Kurt gushes, looking around the small, romantic restaurant Blaine had gotten them reservations for on their anniversary. Blaine grins, reaching across the table to take Kurt’s hand in his own. 

  


“Only the best for you, love,” he tells his boyfriend, watching him adoringly. Tonight is the night. It’s their anniversary, Blaine’s already made plans with the restaurant and handed over the ring (thought a little reluctantly). Tonight will be the night he’ll officially be able to call Kurt Hummel his fiancé. 

  


Blaine brings Kurt’s hand to his lips, kissing his knuckles lightly before dropping his hand and opening his menu. Kurt giggles a little, opening his own menu and shooting Blaine quick, admiring glances as they decide what they want. 

  


“Oh, gosh, Blaine did you hear about Rachel and Jesse?” Kurt asks after they’ve ordered and handed off their menus. Blaine shakes his head, raising an eyebrow and telling him to continue. 

  


“Jesse finally proposed,” he says. “He took Rachel to this huge fancy restaurant and had them put the ring on one of the breadsticks or something like that.” He finishes with a laugh and Blaine can feel his stomach twisting again. Is everyone going to use his cheesy proposals before he got a chance to? 

  


“That’s precious,” Blaine comments, watching Kurt for his reaction to this method of proposal, and silently hoping he appreciates it. 

  


“It’s kind of cheesy and lame, though, don’t you think?” Kurt asks, wrinkling his nose at the idea. Blaine’s face falls a little.

“I mean, it’s… over done. And personally, I think the metallic of a ring would totally ruin the taste of the food.” 

  


Blaine knows he just means the last part jokingly, but his stomach is twisting again, and not in a good way. He pushes his chair away, standing up quickly and muttering out another excuse before he made his way back towards the kitchen.

_Okay, I guess it’s not tonight, either._

  


**3.**

  


Central Park. Central Park is the perfect spot to propose. He’s not going to hide the ring in any food, he’s not going to make it a public announcement. He’s just going to take Kurt out to a nice lunch, then go on a walk in Central Park. They’ll walk down their usual path, stop at their usual bench, and then Blaine will get down on one knee, take out the ring and Kurt will tear up and be nodding before Blaine can fully ask the question. It’s perfect. 

  


As Kurt and Blaine finally get their lunch, a man sitting on the other side of the small cafe stands up. They both look over in interest as the man pulls out a small box. 

  


“Um, everyone, I’d kind of like to make a small… Well, actually, a big announcement,” he says with a huge grin. He turns to a shocked looking woman sitting at his table. “Michelle, you…You mean the world to me. You’re my perfect other half, and I love you so, so much. Will you marry me?” 

  


_Really? Another couple?_  Blaine looked over at Kurt cautiously. He’a surprised to see Kurt is actually watching the couple, now kissing and laughing happily together, with adoration. Blaine smiles gently, reaching out to take Kurt’s hand. Kurt looks over at him and chuckles, shaking his head slowly. 

  


“I don’t see how she did it,” he says quietly. “I would be a gross, crying mess if you ever did that. Completely embarrassing.” 

  


Blaine raises an eyebrow, squeezing Kurt’s hand gently. “You wouldn’t like a public proposal?” He asks teasingly, though he’s a little nervous to get an answer. Kurt chuckles again. 

  


“It probably wouldn’t be ideal,” Kurt laughs. 

  


_Dammit!_ Blaine doesn’t let his smile falter though, squeezing Kurt’s hand again gently.  _Central Park. Yes, perfect idea unless your hopefully-soon-to-be fiancé doesn’t like public proposals._ Blaine sighs inwardly, deciding on just another walk through Central Park and another night of hiding the small box currently in his pocket back in his sock drawer. 

  


**4.**

  


They’re laying together on the couch the next time Blaine brings it up, Kurt cuddled into his side as they watch some ridiculous Lifetime movie. 

  


“What would be your ideal proposal?” Blaine asks quietly, stroking through Kurt’s hair with one hand, the other pressed against Kurt’s lower back. Kurt doesn’t even look from the tv as he answers. 

  


“I want you to propose to me while bungee jumping, as I ride a dolphin through the Atlantic. Oh, under a rainbow.” 

  


Blaine blinks, frowns a little. “Seriously, Kurt…” 

  


Kurt laughs softly, turning his head to look up at his boyfriend. “Blaine, I don’t care how you propose. No matter what you do I’ll say yes. You could ask me right now if you wanted to.”

  


“So, if I asked you to marry me, right now, you wouldn’t, like… get upset?” Blaine murmurs. Kurt frowns. 

  


“Why would I get upset?” He asks. 

  


“Because… It’s not really… Romantic or anything…” 

  


“So?” Kurt sighs, pushing himself up into a sitting position and pulling Blaine up with him. He takes Blaine’s hand, looking at him seriously. “Blaine, I don’t care if you choose the dorkiest, most ridiculous proposal you can think of, or if you do something simple like calmly asking me over lunch or something. Honestly, I’ll just be happy when you do, because I know I want to be with you for the rest of my life.” 

  


“Then do it.” Blaine says. Kurt frowns in confusion for a second and Blaine clarifies. “Marry me. Do me the honors of being my husband, because I’ve known since high school that I would want you forever.”

  


Kurt breaks out into a huge grin, pulling Blaine into a tight hug before pulling back and kissing his cheek. “Okay. Yes, of course. Okay.” He can’t help the giggle that escapes his lips as Blaine pulls him into a deep, lingering kiss. 

  


“Fourth times the charm,” he murmurs as they lay back down, both warmed from the inside. Kurt looks up at Blaine, smiling cutely as he asks, “What?” 

  


Blaine blushes. “I, um, I… I tried to propose, like, three times… At the baseball game, then at the restaurant, and then at Central Park… But every time, some other couple did it right before me and you said you didn’t like it…”

  


Kurt laughs, down right laughs, as Blaine finishes, a bright blush covering his cheeks. “Oh, honey… You are precious.” He says, pressing a kiss against his lips. “You are perfect,” kiss “You are the sweetest man on Earth.” kiss “I can’t wait to have you as my husband.” Kurt pauses as something occurs to him. “Wait, so you’ve been planning to propose for nearly two months? Do you already have a ring?”

  


Blaine chuckles and nods. “I’ve been hiding it in my sock drawer, you can have it later.” He adds as Kurt starts to push himself off the couch. Blaine tightens his arms around Kurt’s waist, pulling him back down and kissing his cheek. “Right now, I want to cuddle with my fiancé.” 

  


Kurt can’t help but smile at that, letting himself sink back into Blaine’s arms. Blaine grins and kisses the top of his head, holding him close. “I love you,” he whispers into Kurt’s hair. 

  


“I love you, too, Blaine.” 


End file.
